


Silver Moons

by Katey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock keeps his nails short. It's neither for the work nor his hobby. He has his own reasons - he just lets no one in on them.</i>
</p><p><b>Trigger warning</b> for self harm! (No cutting, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Reading is easier. Almost everyone writes about blades, razors... Those are the things I can ignore. But upon watching close-ups of long fingers and expert hands this comes closer to my own thoughts.
> 
> 221B format because it fit almost immediately. :)

There’s a reason he keeps his nails short.

There’s a perfectly good reason and it has nothing to do with his gender. That’s just how society sees it. And if his nails are short enough to show not even the slightest hint of white at the tips, who would blame him? Men don’t need pretty nails. Let the entire world think he bites them down, for all he cares.

There’s a perfectly good reason and it has nothing to do with his experiments. That’s just a very utilitarian explanation for everyone who knew him long enough to have seen the equipment on the table or the way Molly lets him into the lab at Bart’s without so much as a second glance on safety rules.

There’s a perfectly good reason and it has nothing to do with his music. It’s convenient that way, no violinist could possibly play with claws and he would even keep them at a considerable length without…

Without.

There’s a perfectly good reason and it’s written on his own skin, in uneven marks and visible lines, in whitish points and silvery crescents. The tips of his fingers, they are most beautiful and most _dangerous_ all in one. Beautiful, for they help to distract his mind. Dangerous, because he’s never noticing how fingernails dig in flesh, draw blood.


End file.
